


Be Good

by SonyaLovesChocolate



Series: Three's a Crowd, but Eight is the Perfect Pile [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonyaLovesChocolate/pseuds/SonyaLovesChocolate
Summary: Seonghwa is about to go into the bathroom to take a shower when Wooyoung calls his name.





	Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic, another title provided to us by the Fic Title Goddess.

Seonghwa is about to go into the bathroom to take a shower when Wooyoung calls his name. He turns and is surprised to find the younger standing in the hallway, still in his street clothes, and with a bundle of clothes and towels in his arms. Seonghwa waits for him to say something but the younger avoids his gaze. It is strange to see the usually confident and loud Wooyoung looking almost shy and reluctant. 

“Is something wrong?” Seonghwa finally asks.

“Can I join you in the shower?”

Seonghwa looks at him a little surprised, not used to Wooyoung seeking him out like this. He usually climbs into Seonghwa’s bed in the middle of the night or just plops down next to him and asks for what he wants confidently. The younger looks up at him with his signature puppy eyes and Seonghwa can’t deny him anything when he looks like that. Not that he wants to deny Wooyoung anything at this moment or in any other moment. 

“San went to get Hongjoong-hyung from the studio and I’m pretty sure they won’t be back anytime soon,” Wooyoung explains.

It’s still early and all of them know that Hongjoong won’t give up precious time in the studio if it’s not already past midnight and Seonghwa is angry. If San went to the studio so early, it is clearly with another intention than to bring Hongjoong back to the dorm. Somehow, Seonghwa has a feeling they will come back to the dorm long after everyone has gone to sleep. And that leaves Wooyoung without his usual go-to member.

"What about Yeosang?" Seonghwa blurts. 

He regrets it instantly when he sees Wooyoung’s face fall. Seonghwa blames his slip on being tired and he kind of hates himself for making it seem like he doesn't want Wooyoung to join him. Actually Seonghwa would love it if the younger joined him. 

"He's not in the mood," Wooyoung says softly.

"Oh!" Seonghwa responds intelligently. "Ok, come on then.”

Wooyoung smiles widely and Seonghwa’s chest feels warm. They enter the bathroom and lock the door behind them then put their clothes and towels on the counter. Wooyoung presses himself against Seonghwa and wraps his arms around his waist. Seonghwa chuckles and grabs the younger’s hips.

“I brought lube and a condom,” Wooyoung says.

“Prepared I see.”

“Always,” the younger whispers and Seonghwa leans down to kiss him.

“What if I refused?” Seonghwa asks when they part.

“Hyung, you never refuse us,” Wooyoung laughs. “You always take care of us so well, make us feel so good.”

Seonghwa leans down to kiss Wooyoung and the younger presses himself flush against him. Seonghwa is surprised to feel that the younger is already half-hard. Wooyoung’s hands travel from his waist to his shoulders and Seonghwa’s grip on the younger's hips tightens. When they part Wooyoung is panting. 

Seonghwa steps back and takes off his shirt, smirking when he sees Wooyoung’s face getting red. Seonghwa turns on the water and and checks the temperature until he is satisfied with it. When he looks back at Wooyoung he sees that the younger has stripped off all his clothes and is now looking at him. 

"You are so pretty," Seonghwa says. 

"And you are overdressed." 

Seonghwa chuckles as he takes off the rest of his clothes slowly, wanting to tease the younger. Wooyoung rolls his eyes, grabs the condom and the bottle of lube then walks past Seonghwa and steps into the shower. The younger sighs contented when the hot water hits his skin and Seonghwa takes a few seconds to admire Wooyoung’s beauty. Wooyoung drops the condom and lube bottle on the shower floor then turns to look at him. 

"Come on hyung, join me," Wooyoung says and Seonghwa doesn’t hesitate to step under the hot water. 

Wooyoung reaches out to Seonghwa, but the elder steps out of reach and smirks when the younger pouts at him. Seonghwa watches as Wooyoung steps backwards until his back meets the tiled wall and takes a hold of himself. Seonghwa licks his lips as Wooyoung moves his hand over himself and moans. 

"Do you even need me for something?" Seonghwa asks amused.

"Hyung," Wooyoung whines. 

"You want me to watch you masturbate, baby? Is that what you like, people watching you as you come undone?" 

Wooyoung whines as he stops moving his hand and meets Seonghwa’s gaze. The younger is panting and he looks flustered, but he holds the elder’s gaze when he speaks. "I want you to fuck me, hyung." And that is the confident Wooyoung that Seonghwa likes. 

Seonghwa chuckles as he steps closer to Wooyoung and grabs the younger's hair harshly, pulling his head back. Wooyoung’s hands fly up to grip Seonghwa’s arms and he moans. He pulls their bodies flush together, pressing Wooyoung into the wall and is rewarded with a high pitched whine. Seonghwa takes a few seconds to enjoy the feeling of Wooyoung’s body against him and the warm water running down his back. 

"You want me to fuck you?" A nod. "Are you desperate for my cock?" A soft whine. "Maybe i will fuck you if you are a good little slut for me first," Seonghwa says. 

He doesn't give Wooyoung time to answer before he crashes their mouths together in a messy kiss that has the younger pushing against Seonghwa, seeking friction. He lets Wooyoung rut against him as they make out, but soon Seonghwa grows impatient. Seonghwa pulls away and when Wooyoung tries to chase after him, he spins the younger around and pushes him against the wall. 

"Be good and stay there if you want me to fuck you," Seonghwa says. 

Wooyoung doesn't move as Seonghwa goes to pick up the condom and the bottle of lube. He slips the condom into Wooyoung’s hand and opens the bottle, coating his fingers in a generous amount of lube. Wooyoung looks at him over his shoulder and Seonghwa leans down to kiss the back of his neck. Wooyoung shivers. 

“Hands above your head,” Seonghwa says and Wooyoung obeys instantly.

With his clean hand Seonghwa grabs Wooyoung’s wrists to make sure the younger doesn’t move his hands. He pushes one finger in and Wooyoung moans. Seonghwa thrusts his finger in and out slowly, enjoying the way the younger squirms. He adds a second finger and he is rewarded with a high-pitched whine and some babbling. Seonghwa takes his time, bringing Wooyoung closer and closer to the edge before stopping abruptly.

“Hyung,” he whines.

“Look at you, so desperate,” Seonghwa whispers into his ear.

“Please!”

“Please what, baby? Come on, beg nicely and I might give you what you want,” Seonghwa says before biting Wooyoung’s ear. 

“Please fuck me, hyung. Please!”

Seonghwa chuckles before pampering kisses all over Wooyoung’s shoulder and spine. He takes his time in pressing his lips against the younger’s heated skin, enjoying the way Wooyoung trembles in anticipation. Wooyoung keeps pleading for Seonghwa to fuck him, but the elder ignores him, continuing to press soft kisses to his skin. 

“Keep your hands up for me and don’t move, yeah?”

Wooyoung nods as Seonghwa lets go of his wrists and takes the condom out of his hand. He opens the package, rolls it on and lubes himself up slowly, smirking at Wooyoung all the time. The younger is trembling slightly and he looks close to coming, not that Seonghwa is better. He is painfully hard and he is pretty sure that he won’t last long. Seonghwa grabs Wooyoung’s wrists again as he slides in slowly. Both of them moan once he is all in and Seonghwa grabs Wooyoung’s dick with his free hand before thrusting his hips sharply.

“Faster, please,” Wooyoung begs.

Seonghwa is tempted to give in to the younger’s begging but instead he slows his pace down, smiling at Wooyoung when he turns to glare at him. Seonghwa moves his hand over him slowly, making sure not to add too much pressure or friction. The slow pace has Wooyoung trembling and panting. It takes all of Seonghwa’s self control to keep up the slow pace. 

“Seonghwa,” Wooyoung whines.

“Do you want to come, Wooyoungie? Do you want me to make you cum?”

Wooyoung nods and Seonghwa picks up the pace, slamming into the younger powerfully. The hand around Wooyoung also picks up the pace and Seonghwa bites the younger’s shoulder harshly. They don’t last much longer. Wooyoung comes first with a too loud whine and Seonghwa follows soon after. Their orgasms hit hard and it takes them longer than usual to recover, not that they are in any hurry.

“Are you ok?” Seonghwa asks as he pulls out of Wooyoung.

“Fantastic! Thank you, hyung,” Wooyoung beams up at him.

Seonghwa chuckles and leans down to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/Georgiana140395)


End file.
